GOOD WEIRD
by JOVANKA
Summary: GRACE/NEIL JUST HOW DID THERE DATE GO AND WHAT DOES THE FUTURE HAVE INSTORE FOR THEM?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Weird.**

**Legal Stuff: - All characters not mine but the property of The Bill however I can speculate what they do off screen now can't I!**

**A/N: Just my idea of how Grace & Neil's date might have gone and what fate might have in store for them.**

Sitting next to Neil Manson on a park bench at nearly midnight Grace Dasari picked up a chip from her portion and popped it into her mouth "Gov….Neil" She corrected herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening "When you said you would buy me dinner I didn't quite realise you meant chips and a can of cola in Canley Park" She chuckled.

"Never let it be said I don't know how to show a woman a good time" He chortled waiving one of his own chips at her.

"I suppose I should be glad it's not raining" Grace grinned "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what" She giggled again.

"No honestly I don't…." He insisted picking up a can of cola.

"Silly" Grace clarified.

"Oh thanks a lot Grace that does wonders for my confidence that does" Neil teased taking a swig of his cola "I mean you could have said ruggedly handsome or swashbucklingly brave but nooooooooo instead of being your Knight in shinning armour I'm the court Jester."

"Not in a bad way…..it's just usually your all bottled up but tonight you've been well for want of a better word silly and I suppose that surprises me" Grace explained "I've never seen you this way before."

"I've surprised you? Grace 'Snooker Queen of Oxford three years running' Dasari" He pointed out "Kept that one quite didn't you?"

"Who me?" Grace answered coyly "I was only trying to stop that big one breaking your nose besides we didn't have to pay for our drinks all night did we?"

"I was just attempting to defend your honour I saw what the little one was trying to do with his hands" He justified his actions.

"With your face?" She queried, highly amused.

"Look how was I supposed to know you could have told me how good you were at playing Snooker when I had my arms around you demonstrating how to play" He laughed remembering the look on the two men's faces when Grace had taken them to the cleaners

"And spoil my fun no chance" Graced laughed back.

"Grace Dasari shame on you" He mock berated her "There I am trying to pass on as it turns out my inferior Snooker playing skills and all the time your trying to cop a feel."

"That makes two of us then doesn't it" Grace chortled "I was there remember? I know…."

"I was not trying to cop a feel" He was indignant "DI's honour."

"Oh is that so" Grace retorted not even remotely convinced.

"That came later when we were dancing" Neil joked.

"I noticed and so did everyone else in the pub" Grace nodded "You played 'These arms of mine' on the Jukebox so many times it's a wonder it didn't melt."

"And spoil my fun no chance" He repeated her earlier words

"Alleged rugged handsomeness aside It was nice ….seeing you be silly" Grace reddened "I liked it"

"I….I don't mind being the fool then" He reddened too "If it makes you smile."

"It really is lovely up there tonight isn't it?" Grace stared upwards at the full moon and stars above them trying to ease some of the sudden awkwardness between them.

"It's even lovelier down here" Neil let slip his eyes catching hers, causing them both to redden again.

"So you got anything else to eat I'm still hungry" Grace asked finishing her last chip and tossing her empty papers into the nearest waste basket.

"Woman with an appetite like yours how can you stay so thin" Neil eyed her mischievously as he finished his own chips.

"Because I spend all day chasing around after you Gov" She prodded his arm "Your incredibly high maintenance and don't you forget it."

"Ouch I surrender" He chortled then he produced a mars bar from his jacket pocket "See peace offering."

"That's better" Grace reached for the chocolate.

"Half each" He suggested dangling it high above her head so she couldn't quite reach.

"Neil Manson you cheapskate" Grace groaned.

"That's the deal take it or leave it" He smirked lowering his arm.

"I'll take it" She smirked back then grabbing the mars bar from his hands shot of across the grass laughing all the way.

"What are you doing" Neil called out.

"Being silly" She called back "I can do that too you know."

"DC Dasari get back here with that mars bar now that's an order" He hollered chasing after her.

"Make me Gov" She cooed dancing around with the chocolate as he neared her.

"Alright you asked for it Grace" He lunged forward rugby tackling the startled Grace to the ground then he straddled her so she couldn't move.

"No fair that's cheating" She pouted.

"I don't care" He opened his hand "Give."

"Here" She slapped it into his hand "Happy now?"

"As a matter of fact I am" He guffard then moving to allow her up into a seated position so that they were facing each other he broke the chocolate in half "Open" He instructed.

Opening her mouth he fed her half of the chocolate then he ate the other "You've got a little chocolate moustache" Grace cupped his face in her hands and with her right thumb began to rub it away.

"You too" He leant forward till their lips almost met "Should I clean it away" He whispered breathlessly.

"Yes I really think you should" Grace murmured back their lips almost touching.

"What are you kids doing over there" Sgt Callum Stone bellowed out from nowhere simultaneously torchlight surrounded them and they sprang apart.

"Shouldn't you two be home in bed…" PC Taylor appeared next to the Sergeant and seeing Grace and Neil gulped "I m….mean your own separate beds not together….." He panicked.

"Shut up Leon" Stone rumbled through gritted teeth.

"It's ok Callum DC Dasari and I were just…" Manson floundered.

"Following leads up on a case" Grace put in helpfully.

"Yeah what she said "Neil nodded.

"Anything you say sir right Leon?" Callum hissed.

"Yes sir absolutely" Leon agreed.

"Since everything is under control we'll be on our way" Stone turned to leave.

"Night Sir, Grace" Leon said and followed Stone's exit.

"Sarge do you think they were about to well you know get romantic when we arrived" Leon asked as they walked away.

"I didn't see anything; you didn't see anything they were just following up on a few leads understood PC Taylor?" Callum scowled.

"Understood" Leon nodded "You got next month in Smithy's Dasari/Manson hook up pool didn't you?"

Behind them Grace and Neil collapsed side by side in a fit of giggles "Well that'll be all over the nick tomorrow morning" Neil propped himself up on one elbow to watch her body shake with laughter.

"Do you mind" Grace reached out to caress his cheek affectionately.

"No not at all" He assured her taking the hand and kissing it "Do you?"

"Me neither" She promised him.

"Good weird" He asked.

"Definitely good weird" She agreed.

Somewhere a church bell struck one "It can't be that late already" Neil consulted his watch.

"Time flies" Grace said forlornly.

"I should take you home" He reluctantly agreed, standing up.

"I suppose you should" Grace concurred just as reluctantly as he helped her too her feet.

Dusting each other off for grass they walked through the park towards the gates, Neil slipped his hand over hers entwining their fingers then he led her back to his car. The drive back too Grace's place didn't take long and he walked her to her front door.

"So did you have fun" Neil asked nervously.

"I did" She smiled a sweet smile "Thank you."

"Does that mean maybe you'd like to do it again sometime its ok if you don't want to too….." He flustered.

"Hush" Grace placed a finger on his lips "Yes I'd like that very much" She told him softly.

"You would?" He beamed "How about Sunday you could come round to mine and I could cook for you no chips or cola I promise."

"Neil I….." She wrinkled her nose.

"Ok too soon maybe next week…." He fretted.

"Sunday will be fine" She assured him "I didn't know you could cook is all."

"I never actually said I could cook now did I?" Neil sighed in relief "But if you come round on Sunday you can judge my culinary skills for yourself can't you" He grinned.

"Alright Chef Manson Sunday it is" She grinned back.

"2.30 I'll come pick you up" He offered.

"I'll be waiting" Grace nodded.

"Good…that's good" He fidgeted nervously "Grace I want to…..I mean do you want me to kiss you" He asked softly.

"There is only one way to find out isn't there" She replied throatily.

Gently he drew her too him so she was safely cradled in his arms then he placed a warm, deep kiss on her lips "Still good weird" He murmured as they pulled apart.

"Still good weird" She whispered back.

"Goodnight Grace" He told her as she opened her front door and entered her house.

"Goodnight go…..Neil" She called too him as she shut the door.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Neil turned and headed back to his car, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so excited about anything he couldn't wait to get Grace all to himself again on Sunday. Truthfully he'd never known anyone who made him feel the way she did; all Grace needed to do was walk into a room for him to be deliriously happy in all the years he and Jake's mum had been married she'd never had that kind of effect on him nobody else ever had. Neil Manson knew he'd fallen head over heels for Grace and the feeling grew stronger every day he was around her "Roll on Sunday" He gleefully muttered under his breath as he drove off into the night.

From her bedroom window Grace watched him drive off into the night an identical smile plastered all over her features; undressing she switched on the shower and let the warm water steam down over her body imagining that it was Neil's warm breath and his tender touch she could feel on her bare skin. She loved him pure and simple even if he did drive her insane half the time "Sunday" She murmured happily to herself after all this week Sunday was going to be something special wasn't it? Grace put on her pyjamas, switch off her lamp and climbed into bed snuggling down she dreamt sweet dreams of what was to come.

Across the street something in the shadows moved, the watcher had seen the light go out and decided now was the right time to head home for some much needed sleep; slowly he walked away pondering the latest information he'd gathered. For days he'd done nothing but follow Neil Manson around Sunhill just waiting for the right opportunity to come his way and in the woman he'd found it hadn't he? Manson was in love with her there was no doubt in the watcher's mind about that then again she really was quite lovely wasn't she? Ah the ideas that filled the crevices of his mind, the fun he could have, the pain he could cause….

**A/N: So what do we think all reviews greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday as far as Neil Manson was concerned had taken far too long to arrive painfully so in fact but finally it was Sunday afternoon 2.30 pm exactly and he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Joyfully he pressed Grace's doorbell and twenty seconds later she opened up.

"Hello" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Hiya you look different….nice different though" He told her running an appreciative eye down the length of her body; Grace was wearing blue jeans with a green shirt both of which hugged her curves to perfection.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She returned the favour by eying up the leather biker's jacket, black jeans and t-shirt he had on "The milk tray man look suites you."

"Talking of chocolate I have a present for you" He grinned producing a mars bar from his jeans pocket "To keep you going till we get to my place."

"Do I get to keep the whole thing this time then?" Grace asked as he handed over the chocolate bar.

"Yes you do I think you've earned it" He nodded earnestly.

"Your cooking isn't that bad is it?" She teased grabbing a beige jacket and her handbag from a peg in her hallway.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it" He laughed "No you earned it for giving up your Sunday afternoon having spent all week with a bad tempered, blood thirsty ogre like me all in all I'd say that goes above and beyond the call of duty."

"Oh you're not that bad not really" She assured him slipping the jacket on and tucking her mars bar safely into her shirt pocket "Not after you've devoured your third PC of the day leastways and you do keep buying me chocolate."

"If I'd known bribing you with chocolate worked I'd have done it months ago" He quipped.

"Ah well life is full of little surprises now isn't it" Grace closed the door behind her "We ready?"

"We are" He confirmed

The journey over to Neil's place took them just under twenty minutes "You live here?" Grace declared in surprise stepping out of the car. He lived in a traditional looking red brick three story town house which admittedly needed a little mostly cosmetic repair work but she thought was beautiful anyway. Surrounding the house were well kept flower gardens to the front, side and rear, a tabby cat lay snoozing on the doorstep in the warm summer sun besides a pillar box red front door.

"You were expecting a tent?" Neil joked coming to join her.

"No I just thought that you would have some ultramodern bachelor pad type flat" She confessed "This house is wonderful."

"You like it then?" He was genuinely surprised.

"I do" She nodded.

"Phillipa Jake's mum hated it said it was a decrepit eyesore that should have been demolished years ago" Neil explained opening his gate and ushering her inside "In the divorce settlement she gave up all rights said she never wanted to see it again must be the first time in history when an ex-wife didn't want to take her husband to the cleaners."

"What about you" She asked.

"Me? It was love at first sight…" His gaze locked with hers and he could swear his heart was about to break out of his chest it beat so fast.

"Me too" She said softly colouring slightly. the butterflies inside her stomach doing overtime "The house I mean….."

"Then you my dears both have excellent taste" A woman's voice called out from next door.

"Betty is that you" Neil called out as he and Grace peeped over his garden fence.

"No I'm a mirage…." A white haired old lady popped up from behind a rose bush "…..And I really whish my bloody sciatica was too" She chuckled rubbing her back. "Well don't just stand there catching flies Neil introduce me to your young lady" Betty insisted.

"Grace this is Betty Johnson my next door neighbour….." Neil began.

"Well obviously" Betty rolled her eyes.

"Betty this is Grace Dasari she's my um…" Neil struggled for the right descriptor he longed to say girlfriend but would she think it was too soon or worse still would she be offended.

"I'm just Grace" She stepped in seeing him struggle, "Please to meet you Mrs Jackson."

"Betty my name is Betty and I'm pleased to meet you too just Grace" Betty beamed "Neil's never brought anyone back here before I keep telling him he needs to find himself a nice girl to settle down with…"

"We should be going inside" Neil turned an odd mixture of red and green "Now Grace" Then he all but dragged her off down his garden path.

"Bye Betty" Grace called out over her shoulder.

"Cfor shoo" Neil told the cat as he and Grace reached his front door an instruction the cat completely ignored.

"You never told me you were a cat person" Grace crouched down to tickle the cat under its chin.

"I wouldn't do that she really doesn't like strangers and I…." Neil stopped in mid sentence completely astonished as the cat purred happily at Grace's touch "She usually hates it when people do that the Postman is terrified of her."

"How could anyone be terrified of you gorgeous" Grace preceded to stroke the cat's tummy Cfor meowed her agreement.

"Anyway I'm not really a cat person she wandered in the garden one day as a kitten and Jake instantly fell in love she's been here ever since must be nearly four years now" Neil filled Grace in as she stood up again.

"When you Mansons give your heart its forever isn't it?" Grace reddened realising what she'd just said.

"It's a family failing" Neil reddened too.

"Why C4 does she have an explosive personality?" Grace changed the subject quickly as they both watched the cat stroll lazily off across Neil's garden.

"Not C4 but Cfor cat like A for apple or B for ball Jake's idea" Neil opened his front door and led Grace inside "She seems to like it though."

"Smart cat" Grace grinned.

"She is that, she likes you" Neil closed the door behind them "I've never seen her act like that around anyone else but Jake."

"Growing up we always had cats my mother loved them" Grace smiled a sad smile that left Neil wondering.

"How come you never talk about them your family" He said hanging up both their jackets and her handbag in his hall cupboard.

"There is nothing much to tell" Grace clammed up.

"Fair enough" Neil wisely chose not to pursue the subject realising she would tell him in her own good time "Would you like a guided tour of the house" He asked softly.

"That would be lovely" Grace smiled.

Starting off with the floor they were on Neil showed her his living room and kitchen "Something smells good" Grace indicated the oven as they passed by "No peeking Dasari" He ordered gently tugging at her arm to move her along. Then they headed upstairs their first stop was the bathroom which had to have contained the largest freestanding tub Grace had ever seen. "I'm not really a shower person either" Neil shrugged. Next he showed her Jake's room when he stayed in London with him which was covered in Dr Who memorabilia even his duvet had a Dalek picture on it.

"Dr Who is the great love of his life" Neil grinned.

"Tom Baker or Peter Davidson which is it?" Grace quizzed him.

"Tom Baker just edges it for me how did you know I was a closet Whovian too" He chuckled.

"Jake is his father's son besides there is a photo of you two at the last exhibition in Earl's Court on his nightstand" Grace giggled.

Neil winced at the photo of himself and Jake wearing cyberman helmets "Please don't tell anyone back at the nick" He begged "I'd never live it down."

"Oh I don't know have you never seen Smithy's sonic screwdriver" She teased "Maybe you two could start a Sunhill branch of the fan club."

"Grace" He groaned out loud.

"Relax! I'm joking your secret is safe with me" A highly amused Grace promised "Where to next?"

"Well next is my…..no never mind bad idea….attic we'll go and see my attic" Neil hustled her out of Jake's room passed a doorway to a second flight of stairs.

"Alright are you going to tell me what's so horrifying about the room you don't want me to see" Grace folded her arms across her chest refusing to budge without an explanation "Your not a secret Cliff Richard fan too or something are you?"

"No of course not" He harrumphed.

"Serial killer then?" She guessed.

"It's my bedroom if you must know" He retorted "Happy now."

"You're scared of showing me your bedroom that makes no sense" Grace frowned.

"I'm not scared I just didn't want you to think that I got you up here for well you know that…." He grimaced "…I'm still your boss and I thought you might think I was trying to take advantage of you."

"Ah I see" Grace raised an eyebrow "But what makes you think I would let you?"

"I don't want to….." He shook his head turning the same mixture of red and green he had earlier.

"You don't?" She asked both bemused and a little disappointed.

"I mean I do … of course I do…" He floundered how come Grace could make him feel like an inept teenager without ever saying a word he wondered and at the same time make him feel like he could scale Everest just with a smile? "What red blooded man wouldn't want to? Take a look at yourself why some lucky bloke didn't marry you years ago is beyond me …."

"Should we start again?" She enquired gently "Only this is getting confusing."

"Alright I'll try this again" Neil took a deep breath "The truth is I fancy you like mad alright?" He flapped his arms in exasperation "I didn't show you my bedroom because I didn't want you to think I'd only asked you here for sex that's not what I want from you. I respect you Grace you're my best friend and you mean far too much to me to ruin our relationship now by doing something neither of us is really ready for and will probably regret anyway. I admit I've made more than my fair share of mistakes in the past but I do learn from them. When….if we are ready to take that step then we will but for now please don't ask to see my bedroom…. it might sound stupid but I want to court you properly that's if you ever want to speak to me again after this that is."

Gently touching his cheek Graced kissed him on his lips "What was that for" He murmured as they pulled apart "Not that I'm complaining."

"For being both my best friend and a gentleman" She answered "And because I fancy you like mad too."

"Can we go see the attic now then?" He blushed.

"Yes we can go see the attic now" She assured him.

"Thank god" He sighed in relief.

Together they climbed the final flight of stairs and Neil pushed open a white wooden door "Well here it is" He announced "It's a bit of a mess up here I'm afraid I use it as sort of a bolt hole Jake call's it my rumpus room…."

Curiously Grace entered the little room Neil in tow "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I do very much" Grace replied her eyes wandering about the room it reminded her of the man himself a little rough around the edges definitely dishevelled but her guts told her underneath 110% carat gold even if they did do enough somersaults to put the British Olympic gymnastics team to shame every time he was close to her. Along one side stood shelves groaning will all kinds of memorabilia from Neil's life everything ranging from the helmet he used on the beat to a battered old teddy bear to a stack of Batman comics. Underneath the slanting window stood an oak desk that looked like it had seen better days with an equally beat up swivelling chair, Neil's laptop stood on top amongst a sea of paperwork. Across from Grace was an old fashioned record player with a cabinet crammed full of vinyl records stood next to it, in the centre of the room in front of an open fire place complete with fluffy blue rug was an overstuffed bottle green couch which also looked well passed its best. Finally along the back wall scores of photo's had been hung some Grace recognised of Neil at Hendon in uniform, of the team past and present at Sunhill and of Jake; others she didn't but giving the resemblance to Neil must have been his family and then three photo's that had been newly added to his collection the three photo's of her she'd tried to throw away after the Kapur case.

"But….what are these doing here?" She asked amazed, walking across the polished wooden floor.

Oh sh….t Neil thought silently he'd forgotten all about the bloody photograph's what must she think of him? "I…..I'm sorry Grace it felt like such a shame to throw them away" He said coming to join her "They seemed to belong there somehow makes me feel close to you but I can take them down it's not a problem…"

"There's no need to apologize really" She insisted "I…uhm well do you remember last years Christmas do?"

"Vaguely" He replied "I didn't do anything I should apologize for did I?"

"No" She shook her head "Of course you didn't it's just that Banksy was taking some photos so I got him to give me copies of those with you in them …" She confessed her guilty secret "There is one on my bookshelf makes me feel close to you too."

"Oh there is is there?" It was his turn to be amused "What exactly am I doing in this photo?"

"Ah hem" Grace turned deep red "Mistletoe….. Me and you under the mistletoe."

"Yeah I remember the mistletoe" Neil nodded it was actually kind of hard to forget; Mickey, Terry and Jo had been in charge of decorating the office and every inch of Sun Hill had ended up covered in the stuff particularly any place he and Grace found themselves together for some strange reason.

"Yes well we were dancing remember" She prompted.

"Yes I do to Silver Bells…." He grinned remembering slowly waltzing Grace around CID "When the music stopped we were standing under the mistletoe and you tried to kiss me."

"I did not" She huffed prodding his chest "You mate tried to kiss me only Jack Meadows barged in and danced me away."

"Leaving me standing there all puckered up on my lonesome if I remember correctly which is how I ended up legless and why I can't remember the rest of the evening" He moved up so they were standing toe to toe.

"Well if you will have drinking contests with Smithy and Callum Stone you have only yourself to blame" Grace grinned.

"Oh is that so? Well I reckon I'm owed a kiss particularly in light of the massive hang over I had the day after…" He told her "So what are you going to do about it."

"Me nothing no mistletoe" She pointed upwards.

"Who said I needed any?" He smiled wickedly.

"Neil….just what are you up to" Grace backed back slightly, smiling herself.

Without saying a word he scooped her up bridegroom style "Hey …put me down" Grace wriggled in protest.

"Anything you say Grace" He chortled then he laid her gently on the couch following her down he kissed her forehead then the bridge of her nose before finally arriving at her lips.

"I thought you wanted to court me" She mumbled through kisses wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is different; this is kissey stuff and I'm owed kissey stuff from Christmas so it doesn't count….."He mumbled back, nipping at her lips and sliding his arms around her torso to pull her closer.

"Works for me…." Grace conceded her tongue duelling with his.

a loud ringing sound filled the room "What the….." Neil pulled away from Grace slightly.

"I can smell burning" Grace sniffed.

"Bloody hell" Neil groaned "It's the smoke alarm."

"And our lunch" Grace suggested.

"Just hold that thought don't move so much as an eyelid" Neil bade her disentangling himself "I'll go sort it out."

Neil dashed off downstairs to find his kitchen filled with smoke and his smoke alarm having hysterics turning off his oven he found the chicken he'd been roasting was more charcoal grilled "Bugger" He muttered using oven mitts to remove what was basically a pile of volcanic ash from his oven.

"Never mind we can always call for Pizza or Chinese, Chinese is good" A soft voice assured him from behind.

"Well so much for me impressing you with my superior culinary skills" Neil sighed forlornly and turned to face her "Your not going to reveal that you where some kind of cookery whiz at Oxford too are you?"

"No you can rest easy I'm a truly rubbish cook" Grace assured him "Care to share my Mars Bar" She produced the sweet he'd given her earlier from her shirt pocket.

"I thought you were staying upstairs anyway" He said tossing the cremated chicken into the bin.

"Yes well I thought you could use my help" She grinned breaking the Mars bar in half "Can you?"

"Always" He smiled.

"Good" She popped her half of the chocolate into her mouth and passed him the other.

"Pizza it is then" Neil ate his half.

"Pizza" She smiled her agreement.

Once their pizza had arrived they collected two glasses and a bottle of red wine from Neil's fridge and headed back upstairs to the rumpus room kicking of her shoes Grace settled onto the sofa cross legged following suite Neil slipped of his own footwear and flopped down besides her. Selecting a slice of pizza each Neil poured the wine and they spent a gloriously happy hour or so eating, drinking and chatting later they stretched out on the sofa Grace resting her head over his heart, arms entwined.

"Can I ask you something" Grace said.

"You just did" He chuckled adjusting his arms so she snuggled even closer to him.

"Betty Johnson earlier she said you never brought anyone home with you before is that true" Grace wanted to know.

"Betty is a sweet old lady who helps me look after Jake occasionally and since her husband passed away as far too much free time on her hands is all" Neil replied "I sometimes think she could make my entire CID look like amateurs in the curiosity department."

"You didn't answer my question" She pointed out.

"No I've never brought anyone here before" He answered truthfully.

"How come" She looked up at him.

"This house is mine and Jake's place it never felt right before" He replied his gaze locking onto hers "Until now."

"What about Andrea" Grace asked softly.

"No not even Andrea" Neil told her "Not ever."

"Do you still have feelings for her" Grace questioned him "I need to know…..I've heard the rumours about you both and I know she's why your marriage broke up."

"Firstly Jo Masters has a big mouth and secondly my marriage did not break up because of Andrea it broke up because of me….." He admitted.

"Neil I can't compete with a ghost nobody could" She reached out to stroke his cheek "If you still care for her …. That's only natural."

"Believe me Grace you don't have any competition I'm not in love with Andrea I don't think I ever really was at the time I thought I might be because I definitely wasn't in love with my wife. Phillipa and I were going through one of many bad patches and instead of facing up to my problems I did the time honoured thing all miserable husbands do and had an affair. I met Andrea through work I liked her she was everything Phillipa wasn't she was kind to me and listened to my troubles….." Neil stopped the obvious parallels hitting him straight in the face which it should have done right from the start moron he berated himself angrily he should have realized earlier what Grace was feeling "Grace no don't think that way you and me is nothing like Andrea …..This is not history repeating itself I don't repeat don't have a thing for Police uniform. I know that I'm not perfect but I'm not the kind of bloke who goes round seducing every PC and DC who walks through Sun Hill's doors even if Mickey Webb does have adorable baby blue eyes."

"Mickey Webb now I really am worried" She joked.

"The only thing you need to worry about is getting fed up of me because I'm staying right here by your side no-one not even if Angelina Jolie walked in here and started pole dancing can compare to you" He insisted kissing her forehead "I have a thing about you and you only and I'm going to make sure you know that every day from now on."

"I already know I think I just needed to hear you say it" She smiled up at him.

"If I'd wanted to I could have said no to Andrea fought for my marriage but I didn't want to. I think Phillipa and I both knew we were wrong for each other right from the get go we even rowed on our wedding night I ended up sleeping on the beach if Jake hadn't arrived I doubt we'd have lasted the first year Andrea was just the excuse we'd both been waiting for" Neil concluded "You though….. I want more I don't know how else to explain it just that every time I'm around you I want more and I hate every time we have to say goodbye."

"Is that your way of asking me for a third date" She asked.

"Third, thirty third or three hundred and thirty third I keep telling you Dasari you're not getting rid of me you're stuck with this particular ogre for life" Neil insisted.

"You know you do kind of look like Shrek at times" Grace teased.

"Just as long as I get you as my Princess Fiona I don't mind" He grinned pulling her even closer to him.

"We'll see" She cuddled happily into him.

"Grace can I ask you something" It was his turn to ask.

"Turn about is fair play so yes I suppose so" Grace replied already guessing what he wanted to know "I didn't marry him because I wasn't in love with him there does that answer your question."

"You and Sunil Davadra were together a long time though weren't you?" He quizzed her gently a wave of pure jealousy flowing through his body.

"Since we were teenagers maybe that was the problem" She admitted "In the end my parents were more in love with him then I ever was."

"It was an arranged thing then? I'm sorry Grace I didn't realize" Neil apologized for bringing the subject up even though a huge part of him was overjoyed to learn Grace never had any romantic feelings towards her ex fiancé.

"There's nothing to apologize for you didn't know" Grace reassured him "That said I'd really like to get off this subject please."

"How about we make a deal no more ex talk" Neil proposed.

"Deal" Grace happily agreed.

"Deal" Neil concurred.

"There is someone we need to discuss if we are going to continue our….."Grace struggled to find the correct term this time.

"Relationship" Neil put in hopefully "Or is that too soon?"

"No relationship is fine" Grace replied "But we need to talk about Jake he's part of this equation too, I'm not stupid I know how much you love your son and that you come as a package deal."

"He knows about you" Neil revealed "I ended up having to tell him when I attended Matty Wallace's funeral with you. I had to leave him in the hospital for awhile I told him I was supporting a friend when I got back he was full of questions about you I'm sure he's a born copper either that or a chat show host."

"You should have told me sooner about Jake I never would have let you leave him to be with me" Grace shook her head sadly "I'd never make you chose between us like that."

"We've already been through this I'm an idiot I know that but he understood and I didn't want you to be alone" He told her "I could see how much you we hurting even if you refused to admit it."

"Neil you didn't leave him alone today did you" Grace fretted.

"No his mum and her fiancée are with him I got my marching orders stay right away" He assured her "So stop worrying."

"I can't help it you have that affect on me" Grace quipped.

"I'll take that as a complement" He chuckled.

"I'd like to meet him when he's well enough" Grace requested.

"He'd like to meet you too keeps asking me if you like Doctor Who I said I didn't know he'd have to ask you himself" Neil chuckled.

"Tell him from me Tom Baker" Grace chortled "Ever since I was six years old."

"A woman after my own heart I knew it" Neil chortled too "He's going to adore you."

"I hope so and for the record you can tell Betty I'm your girlfriend if you want I don't mind" Grace announced "That's if you want me to be."

"Do I want her to be she says? Of course I do! What I'd really like to do is stand on top of Sun hill's roof and yell it out I'm the lucky bloke Grace Dasari is seeing" He beamed "She's my girl."

"Then you'd get us both fired" Grace pointed out.

"It might just be worth it" He chuckled "So does this mean I've achieved official Grace Dasari boyfriend status?"

"Don't push it Manson" Grace elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"Bruised by Grace Dasari some boys can only dream" He teased playing with a stray strand of her hair.

"It's getting dark outside and you have the early morning shift I suppose I should be thinking about making a move soon" She mentioned casually not really wanting to leave.

"Stay" Neil said simply "Stay with me tonight I'll take you home in the morning."

"I thought you didn't want me seeing your bedroom" Grace pointed out.

"That only applies if I'm in it at the same time I'll take Jake's room" Neil nuzzled her neck "I just want to be near you please stay I can beg if needs be I'm not proud….."

"That's not necessary" Grace found his lips with hers "I don't want to go home I just wanted you to ask me to stay" She revealed deepening the kiss.

"In that case who am I to argue" Neil mumbled.

Unexpectedly Grace yawned "Sorry" She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Don't be….." An idea formed in his head "Wait here and I mean wait here this time" He insisted then kissing her on the lips again he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going" Grace sat up mystified.

"Just give me ten minutes then all will be revealed" He moved out into the hallway.

"But…." She leant forward.

"Don't even think about it DC Dasari that's an order from your boss" He waggled a finger at her and disappeared down the stairs.

Exactly ten minutes later Neil returned "Come with me" He stretched out his hand.

"Your not arresting me or something are you?" She took hold of his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"No but I may have to start and handcuff you to your desk if you keep scaring me spitless like you did with the Kapur case" He laughed.

"Touché" Grace laughed back.

Gently leading her by the hand he took her back downstairs to the bathroom "Since your staying here tonight I thought maybe you'd like to take a bath" He said shyly opening the bathroom door "What do you think?"

The bathroom had been decorated with scented candles giving the whole room a cosy pink glow and an aroma of Jasmine, the bath was overflowing with bubbles and fresh white towels had been hung on the towel rack "I think this is amazing thank you" Grace beamed attempting to kiss him.

"Oh no you don't" Neil pulled away "You start that again and neither of us is going to make it out of here."

"What no kissey stuff?" She teased.

"Maybe later" He conceded "There are clean clothes on my bed you can use any of my stuff you want to; I'll go back up stairs when your finished just shout and I'll come back down."

After he left her alone Grace padded into his bedroom as promised she found a pair of boxers and a t-shirt had been laid on his bed undressing she placed her own clothes in a neat pile on a chair then she wandered back into the bathroom and slid down into the mass of bubbles. The warm water felt heavenly on her skin smiling to herself Grace let herself relax completely, one day she promised herself she and Neil where taking a bath together in this thing.

Sometime later dressed in his clothes which were at little to big for her she called up the stairs "I'm done."

"Did you enjoy that" Neil asked grinning as he climbed down the stairs.

"I did absolutely" She nodded towelling her hair dry.

"Good that was the general idea" He beamed.

"Bathroom's all yours" She told him.

"That's fine I'll come say goodnight later" He promised and headed off into the bathroom.

Yawing again Grace draped the towel over the banister and returned to the bedroom she climbed into bed and contentedly settled down to wait for him; outside the room she could hear Neil moving around preparing for bed himself. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes she heard a polite knocking on the bedroom door "You decent in there?" Neil called out.

"No but you can come in anyway" Grace called back sitting up in bed.

Opening the door he walked in wearing pyjamas "Hello" He shuffled his feet awkwardly trying not to stare at the woman in his bed, the woman he dreamt of being there every night "You Ok?"

"I'm fine" Grace assured him "Come to bed."

Neil's jaw dropped and bounced off the floor at least twice "Come again" He squeaked out.

"I said come to bed" She giggled.

"That bed with you?" He panicked.

"Yes this bed" She confirmed.

"Grace I….I mean I'm flattered but I meant what I said before….." He blanched.

"Not like that" She chuckled "You said you wanted me close to you right? Well I want to be near you too and we can't very well do that with a wall between us now can we?"

"Ok with you so far" Neil agreed with her logic.

"I'm assuming you don't have any objections to cuddling in your bedroom do you?" She asked.

"None whatsoever" He agreed.

"Will you please get in this bed then" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Since you put it that way" Neil switched off the bedroom light and climbed in besides her "C'mere" He whispered spooning her into him.

"That's better" Grace mumbled drowsily snuggling into him once more "Good night ogre" She sighed letting sleep take control of her body.

.

"Sweet dreams princess" He kissed her forehead like he'd done earlier and allowed his own eyes to slide shut.

The following afternoon PC's Roger Valentine and Nate Roberts where called out to an abandoned car found down by the river. It's doors where wide open, the windscreen was smashed and blood covered the driver's seat.

"Nate I know this car" Roger eyed the little navy blue mini nervously as the two men walked around it.

"Me too" His partner agreed fearfully.

"PNC check maybe we are mistaken there is more than one car like this in the Sunhill area has to be right?" Roger got on his radio.

"Maybe it's been nicked" Nate said hopefully.

"Can you repeat that license plate number Roger" Jo Masters' worried voice came over the radio a few minutes later.

Roger repeated the number "You're sure, you're absolutely sure" Jo tried again.

"100% positive Sarge" Roger assured her.

"Roger that car belongs to….." Jo began.

"DC Grace Dasari" Rodger finished her sentence for her.

"That's exactly what we were afraid of Sarge" Nate chimed in as the two PCs exchanged anxious glances.

**A/N: Thank you for your kind comments I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy the first instalment of this story more soon and all feedback as always gratefully accepted.**


End file.
